Críticas: construtivas ou destrutivas?
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Artigo para pensar


**Críticas: construtivas ou destrutivas?**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

* * *

"_...__quando terminamos de escrever, estamos com nossas vistas viciadas Por isso, pouco adianta ler o texto assim que terminar, porque os olhos passarão direto pelos erros (já que a história ainda está fresca na cabeça) e não vão identificá-lo. Isso ocorre com todo mundo que escreve qualquer coisa. Eu, por exemplo, preciso sempre esperar alguns dias para ler novamente o que escrevi. Só assim, consigo fazer uma revisão mais ou menos decente (ou nem tão decente assim, porque, apesar do tempo que passou, a história continua na mente de quem a criou)."_

Conhece o texto acima? Ele foi parte de um artigo intitulado: "O poder de uma crítica", escrito por Luciane Rangel. Ah, você sabe quem é a Luciane Rangel? É simplesmente a autora do ficdrama do site Pandora, e uma das melhores autoras de originais do país, revelação dos últimos anos.

Ok, Josy... mas, e daí? Por que iniciar um texto falando isso?

Caro leitor(a), quero destacar nesse parágrafo algo incrível que talvez você não tenha notado ao passar os olhos rapidamente:

-_ "Quando __**TERMINAMOS**__ de escrever..."_

_-__" __ocorre __com __**TODO MUNDO**__ que escreve qualquer coisa"_

Percebeu? Não? Calma, eu explico.

Iniciar esse (como poderia definir, artigo?) texto com as palavras da Luciane teve um único objetivo: mostrar que os monstros do mundo atual das letras também erram! E digo mais! Sabe por que aquele autor maravilhoso que você tanto ama não te entrega um livro lotado de deslizes? Por que existe uma equipe por trás dele, que lê o texto, corrige, arruma, etc. E essas pessoas não fazem isso por amor a literatura (ou seja, não são betas), e sim por dinheiro, afinal, essa é a profissão delas.

Nos últimos anos, o mundo fandom do país mudou muito. Antigamente, a maioria das pessoas não tinha computador, e o ataque aos escritores era bem restrito. Hoje, qualquer pessoa que escreve está sujeita a críticas, que mascaradas de construtivas, estão acabando com a carreira de futuros grandes escritores.

Por que estou as 08:43 da manhã, sentada na frente do computador escrevendo isso? Talvez seja porque esse assunto me incomoda. Dizem que os aquarianos são assim: quando se sentem incomodados ou vêem injustiças, tem que fazer algo, nem que seja escrever um texto, para tentar acordar as pessoas.

Em 2007, eu escrevi um artigo destacando o seguinte: "_Você nunca vai crescer enquanto não for criticado"_ e, acreditem vocês, eu ainda concordo com isso. As críticas nos fazem crescer, nos amadurecem, nos desenvolvem. O problema é que a visão de crítica que tenho é diferente da opinião da maioria dos leitores do Brasil.

Alguém aí sabe o significado da palavra crítica? Quer dizer apreciação, avaliação ou opinião. É bem diferente de "_detonar o outro_" com a velha desculpa do "_eu só quis ajudar_".

Humilhar publicamente alguém hoje é moda. É só a pessoa escrever uma palavra errada, e então começa o ataque intensivo dos "_pseudo intelectuais"_. Na maioria das vezes, as "_críticas construtivas_" são apenas uma máscara para a inveja do _"fulano escreveu esse horror, e têm mais comentários que eu_".

Notaram? Vou exemplificar.

Escrevo já há algum tempo, e já recebi várias críticas. Conversando esses dias com uma leitora (beijo, Sheila!), eu disse que sou sensível a críticas, e não gosto delas. Na verdade, no meu início, as adorava! Por quê? Porque as pessoas que as faziam eram diferentes. A Sandy Youko, por exemplo, trabalha com a língua portuguesa. Isso quer dizer que ela tinha todo um cuidado em me dizer no que eu devia crescer... e (pasmem!), suas avaliações eram feitas por email, de forma discreta.

Infelizmente, nos últimos anos, o tipo de crítica que eu recebo é muito diferente das do meu início. E quando reajo ofensivamente a elas, a pessoa ainda tem a cara de me dizer: "eu só quis te ajudar".

Vamos ser claros? Uma verdadeira crítica jamais é exposta num comentário público. O caso muda, claro, se você é escritor de uma editora. Mas no caso de fics originais e fanfics de qualquer fandom, se o leitor crê que pode ajudar o autor, deve tentar fazer isso de maneira EDUCADA e DISCRETA. Ou você vive na ilusão que vai despertar a gratidão de alguém chamando a atenção dessa pessoa em público?

Outra coisa: uma crítica construtiva é CONSTRUTIVA. Ficar dizendo "_você errou na vírgula_", ou "_devia ser ponto de exclamação, e não interrogação_" não é crítica, porque normalmente um autor só comete uma falha dessas por desatenção ou falta de beta. Se você não tem nada a acrescentar na obra, não comente. Mas se tiver, faça de forma discreta, e privada. E respeite o direito da pessoa continuar a escrever a história do jeito que quiser, afinal, a história é dela! Não é porque eu quero que o João fique com a Maria, ao invés de com a Ana, que eu tenho o direito de esculachar o trabalho de um autor. Se você não gosta dos pares, não leia a obra!

Você que está sentado à frente do computador, lendo esse artigo, nesse momento deve estar sentindo uma dessas duas coisas para com ele: carinho ou ódio. Se for carinho, é sinal que, provavelmente, você já passou por uma situação de ataque e saiu bastante ferido. Se for ódio, é provável que goste de atacar, e acha-se um salvador do mundo literário limpando o mundo dos maus escritores.

Bom, caros, permito-me o direito agora de dirigir-me diretamente a segunda classe dos leitores do artigo: Você me conhece? Provavelmente sim, se está lendo esse texto. Bom, já deve ter lido a "Insígnia de Claymor" ou "Rendição", né? Escrevo com o português no máximo do "certinho" que consigo, não? Deixa eu te contar uma bomba: Eu também já escrevi em linguagem de internet e sem me importar com o português correto! É verdade! E tenho textos na net que provam isso. Aliás, deixa eu "linkar" aqui o meu: BBBA. Entre AQUI e deslumbre-se com um dos piores lixos já escritos no Brasil. E é meu! *orgulhosa*. Sabiam que o BBBA ficou quase um ano em primeiro lugar como o fic mais lido do Animes Spirits? Será que é porque o povo gosta de lixo? Eu tenho uma teoria melhor: é porque as pessoas gostam de histórias com alma, mesmo que sejam comédias esdrúxulas.

Uma obra, caríssimos, não é um amontoado de palavras perfeitamente postas numa folha de papel ou na tela de um computador. Uma história de verdade é aquela que te faz rir ou chorar, que te emociona ao ponto dos erros ortográficos serem completamente ignorados.

Vem cá: Você se importaria se "Batalha do Pop" do Fabiano Kinomoto tivesse erros de digitação? Pararia de ler "Seven Sisters" da Petit Ange se ela cometesse um ou outro erro gramatical? Desmereceria a incrível obra "Estação das Ilusões" do Stormy Raven porque ele esqueceu uma vírgula? Tenho certeza que não! Essas três obras citadas são apenas alguns de muitos exemplos das fantásticas histórias que estão surgindo, dia após dia, nesse país! Se algumas delas contem erros (sinceramente, não sei. Leio com o coração e não fico catando erros, a não ser que eu seja beta!) é totalmente irrelevante, porque o que realmente importa é que são textos que nos fascinam, nos emocionam, nos fazem chorar!

Um dos lugares de maior talento por metro quadrado no país é o Arachikut. Quando eu entrei nele, o grupo de fanfics ainda era pequeno. Logo de cara percebi que o povo lá tinha talento, mas, assim como eu no começo da caminhada, acreditavam que _"só escreviam por diversão, então não precisavam ser cuidadosos"._ Aos poucos, com cuidado, respeito e singeleza, comecei a demonstrar a alguns, o quanto eles eram verdadeiros artistas. (De verdade! Sim, caros, um escritor é um artista! Se ele ganha dinheiro ou não com suas obras, não importa; afinal, Van Gogh, por exemplo, se matou porque nunca foi reconhecido em vida.)

De repente, as obras começaram a pipocar por lá. Os que já escreviam, foram publicando com mais coragem seus textos, melhorando em vários aspectos, crescendo sem limites. Os que só liam, também começaram a traçar suas linhas. Uma revolução literária sem NENHUMA CRÍTICA DESTRUTIVA!

Vocês não têm idéia do que aquele site se tornou! Apareceram obras de época, incrivelmente pesquisadas e trabalhadas. Comédias fofas, que me matavam de rir cada vez que eu lia. Hentais fantásticas, que quase mataram do coração 90% dos leitores. Romances tão reais, que se eu não soubesse que haviam sido escritos por fãs, teria certeza de que eram autênticos.

Eu afirmo sem medo: Hoje, o Arachikut é o site com as melhores fanfics do Brasil, em minha opinião. Temos (me incluo) muito a crescer (ainda bem!), mas estamos crescendo num ambiente sadio, sem sadismo, ironias, etc. Eu, com sinceridade, acredito que o mundo atual das fics tem muito a aprender com o a humildade e dedicação do povo do grupo de fanfics do Arachikut.

Ah! Viram como o respeito faz muito mais do que as críticas? O mundo fandom deveria ser todo assim. Os que tiveram mais chances de aprender (seja por faculdade, experiência, convívio com gênios, etc...), repassando aos outros, de uma forma educada e gentil.

Na comunidade do Nyah, fui acusada de não aceitar críticas. Sim. Se você quer me detonar, vire a esquina e procure outro. Mas, se você quer ser meu amigo, quer me ajudar a crescer e, em especial, se você reconhece que eu não escrevo só erros, mas também tenho meus pontos positivos: sinta-se bem vindo! Eu vou tentar ouvi-lo.

E, se por acaso, está sendo vítima de ironias e perseguições, seja por um texto ou pelo fandom que você escolheu (sim pessoal de Crepúsculo e Naruto... estou falando com vocês!), lembre-se de que a maior parte dos textos sagrados do mundo fandom de hoje, foram "modinha" antigamente.

Últimas dicas de hoje:

-Não se sinta superior porque você escreve "originais". LEMBRE-SE: Os melhores autores de originais de hoje, começaram com fanfics.

-Não se sinta derrotado com qualquer crítica destrutiva (eu sei que a gente fica pra baixo, mas levante a cabeça). Faça como eu: vá ao perfil da pessoa que te criticou e veja as obras dela. E então dê uma boa risada e prossiga em frente; afinal, normalmente quem detona os outros são os que não têm competência. Sabe como é... aquele velho ditado... quem muito vê a sujeira na janela dos outros, é porque a poeira está nos próprios olhos.

-Uma obra é algo que tem alma, e vida. Se você não tem beta, e está com medo dos "flammers camuflados de críticos literários de hoje", publique igual. Não importa se seu texto tem erros. Use o Word e arrume os piores. Vá a sites/forum como o Nyah, UMDB, etc, e procure betas para ajudá-lo. Não se desmereça, nem fuja dos desocupados. Não desista do seu dom por causa de pessoas que só querem te destruir.

-Acredite em você.

-E nunca, nunca e nunca se esqueça do principal: Dê o seu melhor... sempre.

Bom, é isso!

Até a próxima.

**Nota: Obrigada a Sheila que leu e corrigiu o texto. Valeu Amiga!!!**


End file.
